


A hundred tummy kisses

by Somberio



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Morning Kisses, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somberio/pseuds/Somberio
Summary: A lazy morning for Joe and Nicky.Or, how the sight of a fluffy bird leads to a hundred kisses, and then some more.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92
Collections: Centennial Celebration Collection





	A hundred tummy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing JoeNicky! c:  
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Part of a small celebration event <3

Nicky stirred from his well deserved slumber as a ray of sunlight made its way between the blinds, stopping its travel onto his warming cheek. He blinked slowly to consciousness, in no particular hurry to wake nor get up. For once. 

When Andy had suggested they take a few weeks to heal and rest, relief had washed over his family. After the violent disaster that had been their last job, they had earned it.  
They had decided to split for a little while, promising to meet again soon, and Nicky was not worried. They'd done that many times before. And the modern world offered dozens of ways to reach out, to keep in touch, and to make sure everyone was doing fine.  
Nicky could finally relax, in a way he hadn't been able to for a long time. And he would sure make the most of this opportunity.

Nicky smiled as a colorful bird perched itself on the branches of the old olive tree. Among the delicate, sleek and shiny feathers, a fluffy one stood straight on its tiny head, giving it a slightly disheveled look. Nicky chuckled softly. It reminded him of Joe.  
The bird hopped into the fountain and bathed happily, sending droplets of clear water flying everywhere.  
  
_Maybe Joe would like to go for a swim later_ , Nicky thought absently.  
  
He watched as Yusuf Jr stepped back onto the stone edge and shook itself vigorously to get rid of the water stuck on its wings, before flying off to his next destination.

Nicky let his eyes close again for a few minutes, enjoying the relative silence of the early hours. He could hear his husband's soft snores behind him, echoing the wind in the leaves outside, and that brought a smile to his lips. 

When he felt like moving, Nicky stretched his arms lazily, rolling over to where his love was sleeping next to him, careful not to let Joe's hand slip from his waist. It was too hot lately to rest in his arms, back plastered to Joe's front like they preferred, so they'd had to compromise. 

The soft morning light made Joe's golden skin glow, a halo of unruly curls framing his sleeping face. With a smile on his face, Nicky thought to himself that he would never tire of this sight.  
He let his fingertips brush lightly over Joe's arm where it was wrapped around him, dancing up to his shoulder and back down his bicep.  
Joe hummed.

  


\- "Morning", Nicky greeted lovingly when Joe snuggled closer.

  


A vague hum was the only answer he got for a while, Joe burying his face in Nicky's neck and nuzzling there.  
Nicky gave him time to emerge, stroking his hair and nape, and singing to him softly. Joe's favorite lullaby. Nicky could feel his smile expend against his skin when he pushed out the first few notes.

They lay there for some time, Joe's low humming joining Nicky's voice. 

It became obvious that Joe was properly awake when his fingers found his husband's lips and followed the rumbling down his throat and chest, to settle on his stomach.

  


\- "Beautiful", he whispered tenderly, barely enough to be heard.

  


But Nicky had no trouble making out the words, his love having told that secret to his skin so many times before. 

The song reached its end and Joe pushed himself onto his elbows to hover over his husband, and dropped a kiss to the corner of his lips.  
When he felt them twitch, he glanced at Nicky curiously.  
The Italian was looking slightly above his head, biting on his lower lip. He had trouble containing his laughter.

  


\- "Habibi?" Joe asked, visibly confused.

\- "Sorry, it's just.." Nicky gestured to his head.

  


As per usual, Joe's hair was pressed flat on the side he slept on and a wild mess of curls on the other. Nicky's own hair was growing out, so he knew he must not look much better. But that morning, one of Joe's curls stood proudly on top of his head, extending several inches taller than the rest.

  


\- "Bedhead?" Joe guessed with a knowing smile.

  


Nicky nodded and watched as his husband tried to even both sides of his hair, failing to tame that tiny strand.

  


\- "Better?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

  


The curl was still there, shaking wildly to the rhythm of Joe's movements as he reached for Nicky's face.  
That was all Nicky could take before he burst out laughing.

  


\- "I'm sorry", Nicky said between two fits, holding his love's hands as he pretended to be offended, "It's just... there was this bird.."

\- "Such a bad husband you are!" Joe exclaimed dramatically. "Mocking me first thing in the wee hours of the day".

\- "It's past ten!" Nicky laughed.

\- "I cannot believe-!" Joe continued. "Such betrayal!" 

  


A second later and Joe had taken hold of his wrists and pushed him back against the pillows. Putting all of his weight on him, he kissed Nicky on the lips to shush him, before looking at him with a grin.

  


\- "This unacceptable behaviour calls for a punishment" Joe told Nicky, mock-serious.

\- "Oh?" Nicky breathed softly. "And what would that be?"

  


Joe stroked his beard, ostensibly pondering the question. A smile took hold of his face once more.

  


\- "Let's see..." he said as he lowered himself to Nicky's chest. "A hundred tummy kisses!"

  


He punctuated the verdict by a loud kiss to Nicky's soft belly, earning an other clear laugh from his husband. 

  


\- "Such hardship." Joe continued, emphasizing each word with a kiss. "I cannot believe you're making me do this!" 

  


Nicky shifted a little underneath him when Joe bit the skin playfully.

  


\- "Hey! You said kisses!" Nicky chuckled, swatting at Joe's arm.

\- "Did I?" Joe asked innocently, peppering more kisses around his navel. 

  


Nicky sighed softly and reached on the nightstand for his book, carding his other hand through his husband's curls.  
Joe was going to be at it for a while. So Nicky got comfortable and let him have his fun.

\------------

\- "100!" Joe exclaimed as his lips left Nicky's belly in an obnoxious smack.

  


The Italian chuckled and pulled him up to claim his mouth unhurriedly. Joe melted against him instantly, pouring his love into the kiss. He felt Nicky sigh contently under him, breath falling on his lips.

A particularly loud chirp made them turn to the window. Yusuf jr was back for some more water fun, as disheveled as he'd always been.  
Joe suppressed a smile, leveling Nicky with a knowing look that set him off into a new laughing fit.

  


\- "Oh I see. The tummy kisses weren't enough of a punishment." Joe stated with a pseudo-serious expression. "I guess we'll have to up that to a hundred bum kisses then".

  


The quiet gasp that left Nicky as he was flipped over to his stomach made Joe grin. He kissed his husband's broad shoulders and let his nose trail slowly down his spine. 

  


\- "One." He counted as he touched his lips onto the soft skin, Nicky sucking in a breath at the contact.

Joe's smile widened against him. And this time, he didn't quite make it to 100.


End file.
